1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive structure and a method for manufacturing conductive structure, and more particularly, to a conductive structure and a method for manufacturing conductive structure adopted in both of front-end-of-line (FEOL) process and back-end-of-line (BEOL) process in semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modem integrated circuits are made up of millions of electronic components/devices (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). These devices are initially isolated from one another but are later interconnected together to form functional circuits by contacts plugs and interconnection structures. Typical interconnection structures include lateral interconnections, such as metal lines (wirings), and vertical interconnections, such as vias.
The quality of the contact plugs and the interconnection structures drastically affects the performance and reliability of the fabricated circuit. In such a structure, a contact resistance between conductive layers is the most important factor in determining the electrical reliability. Here, even though conductive material having a low resistance may be used to form the contact plugs and/or interconnection structures, the resulting contact resistance may be high, so that the overall resistance is increased, which seriously deteriorates the electrical characteristics of the fabricated circuits.
Therefore, a conductive structure and a method for forming the conductive structure to provide lower the contact resistance is still in need.